Helping Lucy
by RyanNeil
Summary: Lucy has felt like a nobody ever since her older brother, Laxus, left for the army 2 years ago. Will a boy named Natsu help her get better after her recent suicide attempt? Or will things at school get worse and push her to the point of no return? My first fanfic, be nice if you write comments.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. It smelled bad, like someone had just cleaned the floors. I couldn't see where I was, my eye lids felt really heavy. I could hear voices around me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying or what was going on. I wish I could say I felt scared, but I couldn't feel anything right now. I couldn't feel anything, but then again, I didn't try to move. I would have tried to move my limbs, but I was too focused on the voices around me. As I was coming back into consciousness, I think I mumbled something along the lines of, "where am I?" and "my head hurts", because soon after that I heard a lot of footsteps and people calling my name and asking me questions.

"Lucy! Are you alright?"

"Of course she isn't alright, she almost died!"

"She didn't die, so she is okay. Are you okay Lucy?"

"She said her head hurt, so everyone back up and calm down."

I thought I was gonna faint. At first the voices were quiet, but after a few seconds it sounded like I was in a hurricane. And with the way I was feeling, I could have been put through one.

"Lucy. My name is Doctor Heklin. You have to stay still for me okay?" the new voice said. I did what it said, but how could I not. I could hear the control in their voice that made me want to obey.

I slowly opened my eyes but didn't move my body. I saw lights passing above me and I had to close my eyes before I got too dizzy. I recognized it as the hospital, but I could tell by the way people were talking and moving, I knew it was the emergency room. I've never been in one, but I'm pretty sure it's not hard to guess what one looks like. I felt like I was going to pass out again. I figured it might be bad so I tried to say something but the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "sleep...".

"No! No sleeping Lucy, you have to stay awake. You cannot go back to sleep yet," the doctor said. "You have to stay awake. Tell me something! Tell me about yourself. Just try your best to stay awake, just until we say so, okay?"

I mumbled "okay", and tried to explain things about myself. If you were one of the people around me, you would have thought I was nuts. I was just rambling on of things about myself, not very clearly though, but some of the words I said that you could understand were "blonde", "15", "tried to die", "pink", and "Natsu". Most of the other words I tried to say, you couldn't really understand. I was trying to stay awake, but I was slowly falling asleep. I think some of the doctors started to notice and became concerned.

"Lucy, who is Natsu? Is he your brother? Boyfriend?" one of the nurses asked. "Keep talking Lucy, we are almost there. Just a little farther and a little bit longer and then you can sleep."

I was having trouble staying conscious. I was slowly drifting off when I realized something. My arm felt funny when I tried to move it. I moved my neck slightly and winced, but I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my arm. It had medical wrap on it with gauze underneath, but with the blood soaking threw, it wasn't hard to see what happened. I slightly rolled on my side as I felt like I was gonna be sick. I softly groaned and put my right arm over my stomach. I'm guessing someone noticed my distress because they said to me, "It'll be okay soon Lucy, just hang on a little longer."

"It hurts," I mumbled.

"I know it does Lucy, but you gotta stay awake sweetheart," Dr. Heklin said. "Can you tell me what you did? Or why you did it?"

"I don't wanna live anymore.." I said quietly. I coughed up a little blood and slightly curling my body into a ball with my arm pressed closer into my stomach. "Don't save me... I'll just do it again later…" I trailed off. I really did want to die. I was trying to go live in the sky.

"Why did you try to kill yourself Lucy?" someone asked me.

"For them... All of them…" I said.

After that I heard some more talking and the voices got softer and right before I passed back out into unconsciousness, I heard someone yell at me, "Don't go yet, Lucy!"

-XXXXXXXX-

The lights were very bright when I woke back up. My arm hurt slightly more than when I fell asleep, but my stomach was feeling better. I slowly opened my eyes back up and looked around. I was on a bed in the middle of the room with some machines to my left. It hurt a little to move my neck, so I slowly turned my head to look at my right side. I saw my sleeping mother, Layla, in a chair and my father, Jude, facing out the window. I don't know how long I was out, but seeing the bags under my mother's eyes, I'm guessing I was asleep for a while. I tried to move my arm to get a better look at it, but it started hurting more and I let out a little whimper in pain. My father turned quickly to look at me, and I noticed he looked sleep deprived as well. He softly smiled at me and came up to my side and hugged me. I hugged back as much as I could, which wasn't very much since I was still weak and in pain. I could hear my father softly crying and he kept repeating, "you're alive, my little girl is alive," over and over again.

I think all of the commotion woke up my mom, because she was sleeping uncomfortably in the chair, and then she jolted awake and screamed my name, "Lucy!" She hugged me close and slightly tight, probably being careful not to hurt me. She was crying both of them hugging me, it felt a little tight, but I didn't mind. I was crying also. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed them.

After a few minutes of crying from both of my parents, my mom was the first one to speak. "You're alive, I knew you would be, but the doctor didn't know yet," she kissed my forehead and started talking again after a short pause. "We should probably go get the doctor and tell her that you're awake and okay." I nodded, not knowing what else to do. "oh, and I brought this. I figured you would want it here." she walked over to her bag and took out a stuffed animal. I softly smiled when I saw what, or who in this case, she was holding. "I know how much you love this thing." And she handed it to me and I hugged it immediately, even though it hurt my arm a little bit. It was my favorite stuffed animal ever. My older brother gave it to me before he went off to the army. I miss him. He took me to the zoo when I was 13 and got me a stuffed animal in the shape of a penguin, with little black eyes and an orange nose. I always sleep with it and even though I have other stuff to remember Laxus, I always remember him with the penguin. We call a lot, but with school being stressful, we haven't called too much lately. I don't know when he is coming home.

I haven't said anything since before I fell asleep. Now would be the best time I guess. Using my voice, I said, "When is Laxus coming home?" it came out a little horse, but I know my parents still heard me. They looked at each other, and then turned back to me. In all honesty, I was expecting the worse news that could possibly be told. My dad put his hand on my mom's back for reassurance.

My mom looked at me and said, "Honey, he came home while you were asleep. He also came to visit you here, but left when we told him you tried to kill yourself. He will come back soon, but Laxus said he needed to talk to someone, and he didn't say who."

My heart broke, and with that, I hid under my blankets and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke back up, I jolted awake, but didn't scream. That dream was bad, but not as bad as the others have been. I must have spaced off, because it took me a little bit to notice that someone was hugging me. It took me even longer to notice who it was. With the bulky upper body, strong arms, spiky blonde hair and a scar over his right eye, it was my older brother Laxus. I burst into tears when I immediately realized who's arms I was in. He held me tight while I cried and rubbed my back. I held back tightly too, only for it to cause myself pain.

"It's okay, Lucy," he said. God, it has been so long since I've heard his voice. It took me a little bit before I stopped crying, and all he did was hold me and pet my hair. When I did stop crying, I was the first one to say anything.

"W-Where were you when I woke up?" I stuttered and looked up at him when he pulled away from me to listen. He looked down, ashamed. I sat in silence while he stood beside my bed, thinking of what to say.

"I'm very sorry, Lucy," he stated. "When mom told me that you tried to kill yourself, I didn't understand why. When I first got back home, no one was there, but no one knew I was coming home either. There was a voicemail on the home phone though, so I decided to check what it was about. The hospital called saying they we taking you straight into surgery from the ambulance. I freaked out and feared for the worst, so I took the other car in the driveway, guessing mom and dad took the other car together and were already there." He stopped talking to wipe his eyes. I put my hand over top of one of his hands that were resting on the side of my bed. "When I got to the ER, I looked around for mom and dad. When I saw them, I went over to them. Mom saw me first, and she jumped into my arms and cried. Dad got up and hugged me as well, and we stayed like that for a while. Dad was the one who explained things to me. He said he had no idea what happened or why you did what you did. He was called out of work and so was mom, and they came to the hospital. I stayed until we were allowed to see you. I saw you, and I couldn't handle it. I went to go see my friend and talk with them, and then I came back here. You were asleep but I wanted to talk when you woke up, so I stayed here until now."

When he finished talking, I just sat there with my head down slightly, thinking about everything. I knew what happened, but no one else did. "What I don't understand is why you did it," Laxus started talking again. "Layla and Jude don't know why you did it either." I winced and turned my head down to my left. I know why I did it. And if the doctor heard me say it earlier, she knows I didn't want to live anymore. Why else would someone try to kill themselves? For fun? Okay, don't answer that.

"Please tell me why you did it. If you won't tell me, I can go get the doctor or mom, or even dad and you can tell them why you did it. But it would be helpful if we knew the reason why you tried to kill yourself," he said.

He sighed when he noticed I wasn't saying anything. "I'm gonna go get our parents and the doctor. Please say something to one of us." And with that, he left the room, leaving me alone by myself.

I don't know what time it is, and I'm honestly not sure what day it is. On the right side of the room, there is a window. Its dark outside, so I'm guessing it's late at night. There are two doorways. One I'm guessing is the bathroom, and the other one my brother went out of, so that makes it the entrance. There is a clock above it, and it says 11:18 pm. I keep looking around the room. On my left side, there was a lot of medical equipment. There was a heart monitor, an IV stand, and a blood pressure machine. As for the other machines around me, I don't know what they're called. The more I was by myself, the more I thought about stuff. I started crying and hugged my knees. After a few minutes, I laid down on my right side, stayed in a ball, and stopped crying. I kept my eyes open, but hugged my left arm against my body.

It must have been a while before my brother came back in with someone trailing behind him. I only knew that because I heard another pair of footsteps. I had kept the blanket over me, but only covering my waist and below, my upper body not covered by the thin hospital blanket. "Lucy," Laxus started. "I brought the doctor back with me, and I called a few people. Mom and Dad will come see you in the morning, and my friends will be here in the morning also. Okay?" I softly nodded my head.

"Lucy," the doctor started speaking. "Do you remember me?" I nodded again. "Good. Can you sit up for me? Just so I can give you a checkup?" I nodded once more and slowly moved into a sitting position, still cradling my left arm against my chest.

"Does your arm hurt? If it does, I can help you," She said. I nodded again. "On a scale of 1-10, 10, being extremely painful, how much does it hurt?"

I whispered, "When I move, 7, when I don't move, 3." She took my arm and unwrapped it. She lightly ran a finger along both sides of my arm, and I winced. She gently let go of my arm and walked out of the room. She was only gone for a little while before she came back in with a small cup and small tube of something.

"This," she said holding up the tube, "is ointment to help so your arm doesn't get infected and should help with the pain." She held the cup out to me and I grabbed it with my right hand. It had two pills in it. "Those are pain killers, and the cup is for water if you need it to swallow the pills."

I dumped the pills onto my lap and looked over at Laxus. I held the cup out to him and whispered, "Please?" He took the cup and went to the bathroom to fill it, coming back 30 seconds later with it full of water. I quietly said, "Thanks," and put a pill in my mouth, then taking a drink of water and swallowing, repeating it once more. I didn't notice Doctor Heklin put the ointment on my arm. When I finished the pills, I watched her wrap up my arm.

"That's all I can do right now. In the morning, I'll come back when your parents are here. Goodnight, and have a safe trip home, Laxus." With those words, she walked out. I turned and looked at Laxus.

"I'm staying here until you fall asleep, and that's final. Maybe I'll stay after, but I don't know yet. Here, I heard you sleep with this," He said and handed me the penguin, which I hugged immediately and heard him laugh a little bit. "Now go to bed, you need the sleep."

He went to the chair beside the bed and sat down. I laid down, my hold never loosening on the penguin. As I dozed off though, I said quietly, "I've missed you." And with that, I fell asleep, tossing and turning, but no nightmares for the first time in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up to voices arguing. I was laying on my back and slowly opened my eyes. I softly and slowly turned my head to my right, trying to see who had the nerve to argue, in my hospital room, while I was sleeping. I'm not sure what I saw honestly. There was my mom, dad, and Laxus facing away from me, someone with dark red hair, someone with black hair, someone with I think green hair, and someone with light brown hair. I have no idea who they are, my family all has blonde hair, and I don't have many friends.

They haven't noticed I'm awake yet, so I tried to get into a sitting position. I slowly sat up, but when I leaned on my arm while sitting, I let out a small sound in pain and hugged my arm to my chest and leaned over, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard someone yell my name, fast footsteps, and someone coming up beside my bed to hug me. I sat up a little more so they had easier access to hug me. I still had my eyes closed, but the way this person was playing with my hair, I knew it was my mom. Layla always combs my hair threw her fingers and against my back whenever I'm upset. After about a minute like that, I nod signaling to her that I'm okay.

After she let go, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. My mom and dad were on the left side of my bed, and Laxus was on my right side with everyone that I didn't know. Laxus was the closest to my bed, after him was the green haired guy and the light brown haired lady with glasses. At the foot of my bed was the, I guess you would call it scarlet hair colored female and dark blue, or black, haired male. Everyone had soft smiles on their faces and was looking at me. The two by my feet were wearing uniforms, which makes it a weekday. They were my school colors, but I've never met them before. Maybe it's because I always stay by myself, or the fact that I get bullied.

"Lucy," my mother started and I watched her speak. "Laxus brought some people with him. Did you hear us arguing?" I nodded. "okay. Did you hear what it was about?" I shook my head. "okay. Well, Laxus brought some people with him and he wanted you to get to know them. Your father and I are gonna go get the doctor and something to eat. We will be back soon." She kissed my forehead and left. My father was quiet once again. I feel like I disappointed him. I feel tears fall, but tilt my head down so no one sees my eyes. I hear the two people move to my left side from the foot of my bed. Laxus rubbed my back softly.

"Dad just doesn't know what to say. He is still confused to why you did it. And the rest of us are still confused as well. Tell us at one point okay?" I nodded. "I'm gonna introduce everyone here okay?" I nodded again and wiped my eyes. He pointed to the brown haired girl. "This is my friend, Evergreen. And the one beside her is Freed." I softly waved and they softly smiled back.

"Over there with the red hair is Erza, and beside her is Gray." I watched them but didn't know what to do. "Lucy? Oh, Gray, your shirt." He looked down and swore, then walked out of the room. I looked over at Erza and extended my hand out to her, which she shook, and I whispered, "Hi."

"It is very nice to meet you, Lucy. I think we will become great friends." Erza said. I smiled a little bit more. Gray came back in wearing his shirt.

"Sorry. It's a habit. Nice to meet you." Gray said and held out his hand towards me, which I shook. Erza started speaking once more.

"We were pulled out of school today by your brother and brought here. As much as I care about my education, he said it was urgent so we came with him. When you were asleep, I looked through your phone to see who we should call, I hope you didn't mind. I found Levy's number and called her. She should be here soon." I nodded. Levy was my best friend, and I would tell her everything. She was kind of popular for her book smarts, and that's what we had in common. We met at a book club and the writers club one day and have been friends since. She is the only one I would tell anything to. Well, there was one other person, but I don't think he is coming.

"We don't see you around school too much. Why is that?" Gray was speaking now.

"I stay in the library…" I whispered. "I don't have many friends and I get bullied a lot…" Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. "They hit me sometimes…" I trailed off. "But most is just verbal abuse. They do it in the hallways, and sometimes after lunch. Only Levy knew. And someone else knew. And I told them not to worry… I caused this on myself, so don't worry about it." I didn't want to see their faces, so I looked down at my lap.

"Is that why your ribs are like that?" said a new voice. I knew the voice as the doctors, so I nodded. I heard her come into the room, and it sounded like my parents followed in behind her.

"Like what, Dr Heklin?" asked Erza. She sounded panicked.

"Lucy has bruised and fractured ribs. No broken bones, so that's good. She has a minor concussion. We were able to stitch up the cuts on her left arm, but it will take a little longer to heal and she will be in pain for a little while." She started talking to me. "I recommend sleep and rest, don't move your arm around a whole lot and try to be careful when using it or putting pressure on it." She started talking to everyone else again. "Pain medication will work, but not always. Lucy can leave in two days, but we would like to monitor her since she tried to kill herself. I thought her injuries were from abuse, and now I got her story. I am going to prescribe for her anti-depressants to try and help her. If they don't work, call me and notify me. She needs good friends to help her." After saying that, she handed my dad a card and left. She never does stay long does she.

Before anyone else spoke, we heard a new voice. "Lucy?" I looked up as everyone turned and looked as well.

"Natsu…?" I asked, unsure of myself.

He ran up to me and hugged me close. I started crying and hugged him back tight. He pet my hair and rubbed my back as I sobbed into his shoulder. "Shh," he whispered soothingly. "It's okay now. I'm here now." I nodded and kept crying.

After a few minutes of crying, we heard someone say, "Who the hell are you? And why are you touching my daughter?"


	4. Chapter 4

My dad finally said something, even though it was a little rude. I stayed close to Natsu, even though I knew my father wouldn't hurt me. He held me a little bit tighter, thinking it would keep me safe. I relaxed in his arms, already feeling safe.

"Flame-head, what are you doing here?" It was Gray.

"Mr. Heartfilia, this is our friend, Natsu." Now Erza was speaking. "I didn't ask him to come here, and neither did Gray, but someone told him Lucy was here. I'm surprised they even know each other. Natsu is popular, along with Levy, Gray, and I. Lucy is very smart, but I don't see her very much around school, and I've seen Natsu's schedule, and he would see Lucy less than I would. I don't know how he met her, but he knows her enough for her to feel safe around."

Everyone looked at Natsu. I looked up at Natsu and he looked down at me. "Did he hurt you?" I nodded softly. He cupped my face with both hands. "Did you do this to yourself?" he asked me. I nodded and looked down. He kissed my forehead and hugged me, which I hugged back. "It'll be okay soon, don't worry. Levy will be here-" His voice was cut off my yelling.

"Lu-chan!" it was Levy. Not a shock.

"Levy-chan…" I whispered, which she clearly heard along with Natsu. He let go of me and Levy hugged me tight and didn't let go.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did SHE hurt you? Did you do this to yourself? Why Lu-chan, Why?! I'll make them pay for this." She was babbling on in nonsense, but I didn't mind.

"Excuse me?" it was my mom's voice. "Who are you?"

"Oh, excuse me." She let go of me and walked over to my parents. "I'm Levy Mcgarden." She said politely and extended a hand to my mother first, which she shook, then my father, who also shook her hand. "I go to school with Lucy, along with Erza and Gray." She said. And after a moment she said, "and Natsu."

"How did you all meet?" Laxus said something for the first time in a while. Shocker.

"I met Lucy at the book club and writers club. Natsu and Gray play football, along with other sports. And Erza is student body president, so she is well known for her smarts. She is also in a few sports as well." Levy explained nicely.

"Lucy never goes to sports events, and no one knew why. So one day I went up and asked if she wanted to go to a game." Natsu said and put his arm around my shoulders, which I leaned against him and closed my eyes. "She said she wasn't allowed to go, and after that she ran past me down the hall, so I followed, and I watched, Them, beat her up."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close, placing my head on his shoulder and hiding my eyes. He must have known how I felt, because he held me tighter against him. "I scared them off by threatening them, and I helped get Lucy to the nurse. She said it happens often and they don't want Lucy going to sports. They beat Lucy up right before she tried this too. They saw me hug her and didn't like it. I've tried protecting her, but it wasn't enough by myself."

By now, I knew everyone must have felt bad for me or was looking at me, so I kept my face hidden in Natsu's shirt.

"Lucy," it was Levy. She sounded like she was holding back tears. "why didn't you tell me any of this?"

I felt someone place a hand on my back. "Lucy, I will do my best to stop people from hurting you or picking on you. But you must tell us who they are." Erza stated.

"It is Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Lisanna, and Minerva. They are the ones who pick on Lucy and hurt her." This was a new voice. Everyone looked at the door.

"Yukino?" Gray was talking this time. "What are you doing here? You didn't bring Juvia with you, did you?" He then started hiding behind Erza.

Yukino softly giggled. "No, I left her at school. I don't know why she follows me around. And I'm here to speak up for Lucy-chan. She won't speak of her bullies, and neither will Natsu. They threatened them both and would hurt Lucy more if she spoke of their identities. I only know this because I am Sting's girlfriend. And all of those people I named talk about it when I'm around." She starts speaking to me. "I am very sorry I couldn't help you until now, but I didn't think you would go this far." And she came up to me after Natsu let go and hugged me. "I will come back later to check on you. Stay strong. You're in good hands." She waved goodbye to everyone and left after that.

We were all quiet after that. No one out of the 10 people in my room had anything to say. I leaned against Natsu again and he leaned down to kiss my head.

"So," Laxus said. "what do we do now?"

I just kept my eyes shut. I felt Natsu softly move me over and sat down on my bed with me. I leaned on him more and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We help Lucy out as much as we can." Erza spoke like she was the captain of something. "With me, Natsu, Gray, Levy and probably Yukino protecting her around school, I don't think people should bother her. For the other stuff like sporting events and social activities, we will figure it out in time. Laxus? Why are Evergreen and Freed here?"

"Oh, right. Lucy?" Laxus asked me. I nodded from my position on Natsu. "Evergreen is the school psychologist and Freed is the guidance counselor. We know you never go to them, so I brought them here. They are friends of mine and know how to do their job. At some point you will need to speak with them about everything. Okay?" I nodded again. He started speaking to the others. "Good. School is about over now so you don't have to worry about going back. I'll see you later Lucy." He walked out the door with mom and dad following saying their goodbyes.

"We will let you all talk and we can come back later, alright?" Freed said. Evergreen came up to and softly patted my head, and both of them left.

We all sat, or stood, in silence for about 2 minutes before Levy spoke up.

"Why did you do that Lu-chan? I'm always here for you. Natsu is always here for you. You could have told one of us you were depressed. So, why didn't you?"

I looked down and curled up slightly against Natsu, and he held me tighter. I whispered loud enough so they all could hear me. "I don't like bothering people because I'm having a problem. I am sorry you guys all had to find out like this." A few tears fell and I wiped them away. "Lisanna beat me up in the bathroom, Minerva yelled at me in lunch. Sting purposely hit me with things in gym class. Rogue took my homework and held it on his desk to make it look like I'm cheating. And Gajeel makes sure I don't go anywhere after school besides home." I sniffed and wiped my nose. Those 5 people hate me and I still don't know why.

"I am so sorry Lucy. I had no idea." Gray said and patted my head.

"I-It's okay," I stuttered.

"No," Erza said. "It is not okay. They treat you badly and we are gonna fix it. All of us together are gonna help you. We won't babysit you, we know you can fight your own battles. But I am determined to take you to the next football game in a few days. And as for this situation, we won't let school pick on you for it if they hear about it. I promise."

I softly smiled as they all nodded. Maybe I can act normal for once this school year.


	5. Chapter 5

Hospitals suck. I finally got out of it yesterday after being in there for 3 days. It's Thursday afternoon now and school today was, interesting.

Natsu picked me up from home and drove me to school. In my classes Levy and Erza sat by me and watched over me, Gray or Natsu walked me to classes, and all of them sat with me at lunch. Even Yukino sat with me! I had to sit out for gym class though because of my arm, so no balls hit me. Today felt nice. I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt me.

"Lucy," Natsu said. He was driving me home and must have noticed I was spacing off. I looked over at him from the passenger seat. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head. I didn't know what else to say or do. "The football game is tomorrow night. Are you going with Erza?" He asked me again, in which case I nodded again.

Natsu would totally watch me and go with me, but he has to play. He doesn't want to since Sting, Rogue and Gajeel are on the team along with him, Gray, and others, but the team needs him. He has been kinda clingy ever since I tried to kill myself. He visited me every day at the hospital at least twice a day, he stays close to my side unless he absolutely has to go, his arm usually touches mine when we walk together, and he always tries to make a conversation or comes up with excuses or reasons to stay longer when he is with me. I don't know if he is just trying to make sure I'm okay, or if he actually likes me. I wish we could date so we could be more than friends. But who would want to date someone who tried to kill themselves? Not very many people would do that. And I know Natsu wouldn't date me. He has a reputation that I would ruin. He acts so lovey dovey around me and I wish he would just ignore me or ask me out.

I closed my eyes as a few tears fell down my face. I didn't care if Natsu saw them or not, I wasn't in the mood to do anything but cry. I didn't make any noise though, so it probably was hard for him to see. I felt him stop the car so I knew we were at my house already, but I just kept my eyes shut. I didn't hear him open the door or even unlock the car. He reached over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer. I leaned onto him as much as possible. He kissed down on the top of my head.

"It's okay," he whispered. I nodded against him and we stayed like that for about 5 minutes. "Come on," he told me when I stopped crying. I wiped my eyes and nodded. We both got out of the car and walked towards the two-story house. We passed through my yard and to my front door, which was unlocked because my mom works from home mostly and my dad works in town. My dad owns a business and it's pretty large and well known, but my mom writes stories and poems. She has published some of her work, and my dad's company has earned us a lot of money. Some call us rich, but we don't care about the money. My family has always lived in this house, so why buy a bigger one when you could save your money for something more important. The house is in great shape so there is no reason to even think about moving.

I opened up the door and walked inside with Natsu following. We take our shoes off at the door and walk into the kitchen. "Lucy?" my mom yells from the living room. "Is that you?"

"Yes." I say and look over at Natsu. "And Natsu." He smiles and grabs two apples and two water bottles from off the counter. "I have homework to work on and Natsu is gonna help me catch up, okay?" I start walking towards the stairs, Natsu following.

"Okay dear." She tells me and we make our way up to my room.

Natsu has dropped me off at home a few times and walked me to the door, but he has only been in my room twice, this making it the third time. The first time was when he dropped all of my missed homework off, the second time was when he came to see me yesterday and stayed for a while, and today makes it the third time. It was a small set of stairs so it didn't take very long to get upstairs. There are 5 doors, 2 on one side of the hallway, and 3 on the other side. One leads to my room, one to my brothers' room, one to my parents' room, and two doors to the bathrooms, one on each side of the hall.

We walk into my room and I set my bag by the door and sprawl myself out on my bed watching Natsu. He comes in the room and shuts the door, then sets his bag by mine and comes to lay beside me. We just lay there for a while looking at the ceiling. I wish we were dating. This wouldn't be awkward or feel weird, but I'm pretty sure Natsu doesn't like me like that.

I felt his hand slowly reach for mine. Both of our arms were by our sides and he grabbed my hand and held it. I almost gasped from the temperature change. My body always feels cold but for some reason Natsu's always feels warmer.

I wish we could stay like this forever. Natsu by my side, me by his side. I turned on my side and curled up against Natsu. He didn't seem to care. Actually, he turned and held me. We just stayed like that for a while. His chin was resting against my head and my head was resting on his chest. He felt so warm and I felt so cold. We synced each other's body heat so we were both normal temperatures. We had homework to do but this just felt so right. I wish we could stay like this forever, but now I'm extremely confused. Natsu has never said anything about his feelings towards me, so this could be out of pity. I wanted to scream at him for confusing me and my feelings. I wish he would just tell me already if he liked me or not. That would make things easier.

"I like you Lucy," Natsu spoke up after a long period of silence. The world stopped. Literally. The only sounds I could hear was Natsu's heartbeat, his breathing, and my breathing. I was hoping he would tell me that. Before I could think of anything else, he spoke up again. "I don't know if you like me back or not, and it's okay if you don't. You can think of it now, or tell me later. It's your choice. Just know, I'm here for you."

I nodded against him and whispered, "I like you too Natsu. And I always have. But if you are lying to me, I will never forgive you."

He hugged me tight and was careful of my arm and bruises. "I am so glad you gave me a chance. And I am not lying to you, I actually like you. A lot. And if you would give me a chance, I would like you to be your boyfriend." He stated.

I giggled softly and looked up at him as he looked down on me. "I would love to be your girlfriend." He smiled and I smiled back. He gently reached up and placed his hand on my cheek. We leaned in towards each other, and kissed. It felt like 10 volts of electricity was pulsing though us. It felt amazing but we soon backed away from each other to look at each other. I was lightly blushing and Natsu was blushing too, even more than me. I giggled at him softly and leaned up to kiss him again. Natsu pushed me down onto my bed and hovered over me, propping himself up over me with his elbows beside my head. I pushed back and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down. He licked my lips and I opened then for him. We weren't gonna have sex, but the kissing was getting pretty heated. When he stopped kissing me so we could breathe, I knew I had to say something soon.

"We should probably get started on our homework," I stated. "Someone might come up here soon or walk in on us." He nodded and got off me, sprawling out beside me on the bed. I got up and grabbed our backpacks. When I came back to the bed, Natsu was sitting up and spun me around so I was sitting on his lap.

"All mine," he whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And I'm never letting go." I smiled at this and leaned back on him.

It took us until Midnight to finish the work, and that is only because Natsu kept distracting me. I got all of my work done, and Natsu got all of his done also. I can't wait for the game tomorrow. I'll go with Erza, watch Natsu play and go home with him afterwards. This is turning out to be a good weekend. I hope it stays this way.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy is finally my girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. Today is game day and she is going with Erza and probably Levy. I'm on my way to pick her up for school now. It is perfect game day weather. Not too hot and not too cold, plus it gets cooler at night with it being late summer and early fall. Oh, I can't wait for fall. Girls wearing leggings and their boyfriends oversized sweatshirt because they got cold, and cuddling. I can't wait!

As I pull into Lucy's driveway, I see her already waiting for me on her steps with a smile on her face. I smile too and put the car in park. I shut the truck off and go sit beside her. I'm early picking her up so I have some time to waste before school starts. "Good morning," she says when I sit down and kisses my cheek. I smile and kiss her on the lips, making her let out a squeak in surprise. She must be wearing strawberry lip gloss because I could taste strawberry. Before we could go any further, she softly pushes me away after a little bit. I'm confused now. "Not here," she said. "My parents might see me and I don't want them asking questions this early on a Friday." I smiled and reached for her hand and held it. She squeezed my hand lightly and smiled back. Today was turning into a great Friday. And it's not even 8 o'clock yet!

I get up and help her up. I grab her backpack and we make our way to my truck. It's a nice sized truck, a Red Jeep Wrangler. I know right, I'm a cool guy, so why don't I drive something like a Mustang Convertible? Well, they are expensive and this is better. It's red, and it's easy to drive. I like it, plus I bought it myself and pay for insurance every month. I'm happy with my jeep.

As much as I hated letting go of Lucy's hand, she had to get in the truck. I threw her backpack in the backseat where mine was, and when we both were in, I asked, "Do you wanna go anywhere before school starts?" She said no and I started my jeep. I backed down the driveway and started on the way to school. When I couldn't see her house in my rearview mirror anymore, I reached over and grabbed her hand and held it. "We can't keep our relationship away from your family forever." I told her.

"I know," she stated. "But since today is Friday I just wanna spend it with you and go to the game for once. When you drive me home after the game, we can tell my parents." She smiled and squeezed my hand. I smiled back and squeezed her hand back. The clock on the dashboard said 7:37, and all students have to be in the building by 8. "Actually Natsu," she said and I looked over at her. "I do wanna go somewhere before school. Anywhere but school. Just for a little bit." I smiled and brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. I said okay and took a left instead of driving straight. After a few more turns and arriving at the place at 7:42, I stopped my jeep and turned it off.

We were at a large area on a cliff where you could see for miles around. It was beautiful and no one was here right now. People come here all the time just to do nothing. While Lucy was looking around at the view, I reached into the back seats and grabbed my practice jersey since I'm already wearing my game jersey.

"Lucy," I said to get her attention. She looked over at me. "I want you to wear my jersey today. You are my girlfriend after all." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I gave her the jersey and she took off her t-shirt putting her in just a tank top and boy did I like what I saw. She put it on overtop of her tank top and fixed the hem. "Beautiful," I told her.

"Thanks you," she said and then leaned over and kissed me, in which case I kissed back. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and our tongues had a battle for dominance, which I won of course, and we kept kissing each other for a few more minutes. She reached her hands up and softly tugged on my hair. I softly moaned against her lips and reached forward to softly grab her boobs. She softly moaned back and I smiled against her lips. We pulled apart after a while to catch our breaths and we were both blushing a lot. She giggled and fixed her shirt. I reached up to fix my hair and laughed along with her. I saw the time and it said 7:50.

As much as I wanted to go farther, I knew I shouldn't. She has been my girlfriend for less than 24 hours and she just tried to kill herself less than a week ago. I have to control myself.

"We should probably head to school now," I told her.

"Yeah," she said. "That would probably be best." I started the jeep and pulled out of the little parking area. I grabbed her hand and held it all the way to school with a smile on my face.

When we got to school, I parked the jeep and we both got out. I grabbed both our backpacks and went to the front of my truck where she was waiting. She took her backpack from me and put it on her back, then grabbed my hand and we walked to school together. She really did look cute. My jersey over her tank top, skinny jeans with holes in them, and convers. She really was beautiful, and she is now my girlfriend. I am so lucky.

When we walked into school people gave us looks but Lucy was humming a tune in her head so she wasn't paying attention. We walked to her locker, which was 2 down from mine. After we got what we needed, I grabbed her hand again and walked her to first period. I didn't have first period with her, but I did have third, lunch, seventh and ninth with her. Erza had all classes with her but fourth, Levy had all classes with her but second and fourth, and Gray had sixth and eighth with her. Fucking stripper. He better not touch my girl.

"This is your class." I stopped her outside of the room. "Will you be okay?"

She giggled. "Of course I'll be okay, Natsu." She leaned up and put a soft kiss on my lips and I kissed back. "I am dating you after all." We both smiled and said goodbye to each other. She walked into her classroom to find Erza and or Levy, and I turned and went to my class, which was right across the hall from where her class was. With Erza around, no one would dare touch her, but I'm still going to worry about her. She is my girlfriend after all, and it is my job to worry about her. I'll just have to keep an eye on her in my other classes since I can't watch over her right now. Erza or Levy would tell me if something happened to Lucy, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Today has went smoothly so far. I think. I walked Lucy to second period and sat by her in third. Nothing seemed wrong then. So, my question is, who the fuck hurt my girl?!

Alright, let me back up just a little.

The first three periods of the day went nicely and Lucy was all happy and she looked like nothing could stop her. Fourth period fucked it all up. None of our friends have it with her and yes, she has usually been fine before, but something happened today that messed it up. I walked into the cafeteria, got my lunch, and sat at the table. Lucy wasn't there yet so I was just guessing she was still coming. After Erza and Levy showed up and Lucy wasn't with them, I figured something was wrong. It was also concerning when Minerva walked into lunch with a smug look on her face. Erza and Levy sat down at the table and the first thing anyone said was Levy and she said, "Where is Lu-chan?"

"I don't know," I stated, and that was the truth. Suddenly, Yukino came into the cafeteria looking like she had been running. I automatically figured it was about Lucy. She quickly searched the lunch room with her eyes and found me, then came over to the table.

"Natsu," she said. "Lucy is in the nurse's office. Go see her and she will explain. I'll explain it to Levy and Erza." I nodded and left the room.

It only took me about 2 minutes to get there since I was almost running. When I came to the room, I went right in and saw the nurse giving Lucy an ice pack before she left the room. She put it on her cheek and held it there, her hair also a mess. My jersey was still on her and nothing had happened to it. "Lucy," I said to get her attention.

She looked at me and said, "Natsu. I am so sorry I got hurt. I didn't fight back. I'm sorry." She looked down still holding the ice pack to her face.

I went up to her and hugged her, wrapping my arms around her waist and putting my face into her hair. "No," I told her. "I am sorry. I couldn't protect you, and you got hurt." She put one arm around me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay." She told me. I nodded against her hair and held her tight. I sat on the bed with her and we just held each other.

"So, tell me what happened. Who did it?" I asked her, backing up to see her face but keeping my hold tight.

"Lisanna and Minerva. Yukino brought me here. I asked to go to the bathroom during study hall 4th period and they followed me. Minerva slapped me for wearing your jersey and Lisanna saying she should be the one wearing it. Lisanna pulled my hair when I said we were dating, and Minerva sat there insulting me. Yukino was really nice and brought me here, and then she left saying she would go get you. And here we are." She told me.

I was a little shocked that they only did that to Lucy and not more, but I was angry at the fact that Minerva and Lisanna hurt her at all. Ugh! Why can't they ever leave my girl alone?!

It just frustrates me that they still hurt her after everything that she has been through. Haven't they hurt her enough? They clearly don't think so.

"Natsu," Lucy said to get me out of my thoughts. "You think too much. I'm okay." And she pulled me into a kiss after that. I kissed back but we only stayed like that for about 10 seconds because we heard someone clear their throat, making us look at them. It was Erza and Levy. Oops. They didn't know about us yet. I hope Erza doesn't kill me, I have so much I wanna do before I die! I'm not ready yet.

"Natsu," Levy said. "As much as I ship you two together, we came to check on Lu-chan and found you two making out. That wasn't what we wanted to see."

"First off, we weren't making out, we were just kissing. And second, Erza am I in trouble?" I asked with puppy dog eyes hearing Lucy giggle in the background, still holding her against me.

"Yes and no." she stated. "You are in trouble because you didn't tell us you were dating right away and we had to find out by seeing you kiss. You are not in trouble since you came right away to Lucy. I am disappointed in you and proud of you. You asked her out and let her wear your jersey, but you kept it a secret from your friends. I will get over it, but for now, Levy and I ship you both. Nalu is now official."

Levy squealed excitedly and jumped up and down happily and Erza smiled. At least they were with us and not against us, so that's a good thing. I could hear Lucy laughing beside me so I'm guessing she doesn't mind it. It felt like nothing bad had ever happened, it was just us friends goofing around and being normal kids. Why can't it stay this way forever?

XXXXXX

After Lucy was let out of the nurses' office, the day went smoothly. She only has a slight red mark on her cheek, thank God it wasn't a bruise, and all of her other classes happened without her getting hurt. Right now it was Free Period and everyone has it at the end of the day. You are put into different sets into different classes or rooms. I am with Lucy and we are walking to that class now. We have it together in the library. There are a lot of kids put into the gym, library, or classrooms around the school. Some groups are big, like ours which is held in the library, or some groups are small so they can fit in normal classrooms. This period is meant to give students extra time for homework or teachers more time for grading or school sports and stuff like that. All classes are 45 minutes long, there is no homeroom, and Free Period is actually free time. You can go outside to the school garden and sit by the tree, you can get a group of people and form a team to go play on the field, or you can sleep. That's right, they let you sleep in school. Most people have a study hall and get their work done then, so most just goof off during Free Period. It's fun most days.

Free Period always goes by fast and it just did because all we did was cuddle and read. Now Lucy and I are going home. I am dropping her off at her house, then going back to my house to relax until the game. I wanted to spend that time with Lucy, but I have to get a shower and give her time to get ready before Erza comes and picks her up. Levy said that she is going to the game and after Erza picks up Lucy, she will go get Levy and all three of them will watch the game.

Apparently Levy has a mystery boyfriend so she will be going home with him, and I will take Lucy home. We have to explain to her parents either tonight or tomorrow about us.

What if they already know? What if they grounded Lucy for not telling them? What if they are gonna start homeschooling her because of me?!

My phone went off telling me it was time to head to the field. It went off again telling m Lucy texted, and she told me, "Good luck tonight. I'll be on the sidelines with Erza and Levy-chan. Love you."

I was worrying for nothing. But now, I have to play football.


	8. Author's Note

I am really sorry about not updating until now. I have had some serious writers block and I am extremely sorry. I do hope on finishing the story, so do not fear. I would never abandon something like this. Writing is something I love to do, and I would never give that up.

If you would like to give me some more ideas on what should happen in the story, go right ahead and leave a comment. If I like the idea, I might use it in the story or I might make a completely different story about it! Anything is possible.

I will try to update the story at least once a month, if not twice, but I will not update more than three times in one month unless it is really important. Thank you for understanding. You guys are the best.


	9. Chapter 8

We won the game! And Lucy's parents are okay with us dating!

Okay, I got ahead of myself. Let me explain.

We played a really good game. The score ended up with Dragons 36 to Tigers 11. The only people who got hurt were Gray with a sprained wrist, and on the other team Rufus and Bacchus, who both have concussions.

Whus'.

They can't take a hit like me. I'm a real man! Or so our coach, Elfman tells us that a lot. He says that to all of the players though, but still. I take it personally.

After the game, Erza and Levy were having a sleepover together at Erza's house, which meant I had to take Lucy home.

At first I was so scared Laxus was gonna beat me up, I was having a hard time thinking straight. Then Lucy reached over to hold my hand, and I started to think clearer.

Her parents wouldn't be mad at me, would they? I am helping her and keeping her happy. I am happy doing it. No one Is forcing me to be with her. I chose to be with her, and she chose to be with me also. This isn't a one sided relationship. We both wanted it. I'm glad that we are together, and I hope her parents don't separate us.

I drove us all the way to her house and pulled into her driveway. We sat there for a few minutes thinking about what we were gonna say to them.

Oh boy.

We get out of the Jeep and head to the house hand in hand. The kitchen lights and living room lights are still on, which means they should still be awake. I hope they let us date.

We don't knock because this is Lucy's house anyways and just walk in.

"You don't do a very good job at hiding your relationship from us" said Jude Heartfilia.

And I'm dead. I am so dead.

My mouth starts talking before my mind stops it. "Mr. Heartfilia, Sir, your daughter is amazing and I wouldn't have it any other way. She is the best thing that could ever happen to me, and I am really sorry I didn't realize it sooner. We are already dating and you can't change that."

I slap my hand over my mouth right after those words come out. He still has the same expression on his face, which scares me.

Layla had only come into the room moments ago and stood somewhat behind Jude, jaw dropped. But what happens next is what shocks me the most.

Jude comes towards me, and in my defense, I think I should be dead. But instead, Jude actually hugs me. From what I know about him, he doesn't get too affectionate with anyone other than family, so this was a big surprise on my end.

"I'm glad to know you are taking responsibility for your actions and are actually dating her, and not out of pity either." After those words he breaks the embrace and walks out of the room.

Layla comes up to me and does exactly what I knew she would do. She slaps my cheek enough to hurt for a couple seconds, and then hugs me. She hugs Lucy next and then leaves the room to wherever Jude went.

I softly hold my cheek, even though it barely hurt. "I can understand why she slapped me, but a hug also? Man, I am so confused right now." I said and looked at Lucy. She giggles and takes my hand off my cheek before kissing it.

"C'mon," she says and grabs my hand, leading me to her room. "Laxus isn't home yet, so you have some time left before he yells at you about 'respecting his little sister', or loyalty in a relationship, or something along those lines."

We walk quietly to her room and I shut the door behind us. She said Laxus isn't home, which makes me actually quite scared. "So," I start asking her. "If Laxus isn't here yet, where is he? And do you know when he will be home? Because I don't want to look like a pervert or something if he happens to get home and we don't hear him."

She giggles at me and pulls me over to the bed. I sit on the bed and pull her down with me, making both of us lay down and she lays her head on my chest. "He isn't supposed to be home until 12, and it's only 10:30 now, so we still have some time for cuddles and kisses before he has the chance to walk in on us."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "What about your parents coming in?"

"If the door is shut, they don't come in," she tells me with a smile.

"Good," I tell her and then kiss her softly. She kisses back almost automatically as I wrap my arms around her small body. After a few moments of soft kisses, she pulls away and gets on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I ask her softly, to which she just smirks at me with that pretty little mouth of hers.

Don't think dirty things, Natsu. I repeat, don't think dirty things!

She leans down so her head is right above mine. "You're being a little too adventurous for your own good, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she tells me. "but maybe a little too unadventurous at the same time." I reach up to capture her lips before she can say anything else to turn me on. I insert my tongue into her mouth and I hear her moan softly. God, she is so amazing, all of her. If only I could just-

The front door opens and then half way slams shut. We jump apart from each other without making a sound. We both look confused, but then we look at her clock on her nightstand. 11:47 pm. We lost track of time quick.

"Lucy?" Laxus calls and his footsteps fall hard and fast on the floor as he hurries up the steps. It won't take him long before he gets here, but everything is fine. We weren't doing anything bad. We might have been thinking bad things, but we didn't do them. We have nothing to hide. Lucy looks a little bit more relaxed and she lays beside me with her head on my chest again, just like how we were before. We were prepared for what we thought was going to be a simple brother-to-boyfriend chat. It wasn't.

"You better have cloths on in there," he says right as he opens the door and walks in. No knock, no asking for permission. Just walking in. He is either pissed or angry, but I hope he is neither.

"We weren't doing anything dirty, Laxus." Lucy tells him. He gives us both a weird look, half way mixed between a glare and a bored look.

"If you say so." He says. "Look, I have something I need to tell you both..."


End file.
